


I thought this was good 2 seconds ago but now I'm kind of regretting my life decisions by fall out boy

by 8luh8luhhugedork



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, this is bad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8luh8luhhugedork/pseuds/8luh8luhhugedork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going through the writers block so this isn't the best</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought this was good 2 seconds ago but now I'm kind of regretting my life decisions by fall out boy

You held your boyfriend close to you as he slept. You had been watching grease for the hundredth time with him and he had fallen asleep on your lap. He had been exhausted after work so you weren't going to hold it against him (this time). After a while you turned off the movie and got up, trying to be as careful as you could be not to wake Kankri. You carefully picked him up to move him to the bed, luckily he was really light so you could move him with ease. He began to wake as you carried him up the stairs.   
"Cronus?" He mumbled out sleepily.  
"Shh go back to sleep babe" you replied, arriving at your room and laying him in the bed carefully. You covered him up and crawled in next to him. He cuddled up as close as he could to you once you were in the bed and you wrapped your arms around him. You placed a quick kiss to his forehead with a quick "I love you" as you drifted off to sleep you heard his mumbled "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT PLZ ILL LOVE YOU 4EVER


End file.
